


(not) Against the Wind

by JesslynKR



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Exorcist!Higuchi, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Higuchi berlari dan terus berlari, walau artinya ia harus melawan angin. [ Untuk #AksaraAgustus2017 ]





	(not) Against the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Blue Exorcist © Kazue Kato
> 
> Untuk #AksaraAgustus2017 Day 2 : pawana.
> 
> pawana/pa•wa•na/ kl n angin

**(not) Against the Wind**

 

Satu tembakan diluncurkan. Satu iblis telah berhasil ia tembak.

Higuchi terengah-engah sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjata miliknya, sebuah Glock 17 yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, semenjak ia menjadi _Exorcist_ dengan tingkat _Middle First Class Exorcist_. Keahliannya sebagai penembak – _dragoon_ – diakui oleh banyak pihak, termasuk oleh beberapa pengajarnya.

Mata Higuchi terpejam, menikmati semilir angin di puncak gedung yang tengah ia pijak. Dinginnya angin malam memang menusuk tulang, namun untuk kali ini, angin membantu pikiran Higuchi untuk tetap tenang, dan melupakan sedikit beban pekerjaan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Namun ia tak bisa lama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Mephisto Pheles sudah berjanji akan menunggunya di suatu tempat. Higuchi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh pria yang berperawakan seperti badut itu, dan apakah ia akan membawa info penting atau tidak.

Higuchi kini berlari, bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup, berlawanan dengan arah geraknya. Dingin, tapi Higuchi tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah pertemuannya dengan si badut misterius itu. Mungkin saja dia mau memberikan misi atau rencana kepada ia atau murid lainnya.

Namun sejenak Higuchi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, menikmati angin yang semakin malam terasa semakin dingin. Bahkan jubah kerja Higuchi pun seperti tak sanggup menahan dinginnya angin malam hari ini, dan terkadang Higuchi juga mengutuki angin malam ketika sedang bekerja. Namun kali ini ia menikmatinya.

Matanya terbuka dan ia mendongak ke arah langit. Angin membuat dedaunan melambai dan ada yang berguguran. Jubah dan rambutnya pun melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin.

Meskipun berat, menjadi seorang _exorcist_ sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya.

Higuchi tersenyum samar untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum kembali berlari menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Mephisto Pheles.

* * *

 

 “Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti dengan tugasmu, Higuchi-san.”

Higuchi hanya mengangguk singkat begitu mendengar tugas yang diinstruksikan oleh Mephisto Pheles. Tugas yang ia harapkan mudah, walau pada kenyataanya, ada kemungkinan lehernya sendiri yang menjadi taruhan nanti.

Higuchi memohon permisi untuk keluar, dan di depan ruangan Mephisto Pheles ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswa berambut pink. Shima Renzo, nama siswa itu, melewatinya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang bagi Higuchi ... terasa membuatnya merinding. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa tugasnya akan berhubungan dengan anak ini.

Higuchi keluar gedung dan menatap langit yang terhampar luas di atasnya. Angin bertiup lembut memainkan rambut dan jubah kerjanya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

Tugasnya takkan melawan angin.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi untuk Aksara Agustus ini aku usahain bikin terus, untuk tanggal ganjil aku jadiin Selfplot di akun RP, sedangkan tanggal genap aku bikin drabble di sini.
> 
> Dan Exorcist!Higuchi itu... menarik banget buat diulas. Ini emang rada gaje sih LOL, mungkin gara-gara abis baca manga Aoex yang Blue Night Investigation arc sih ya...


End file.
